Matchmaking By Viki
by Marmora F. An Nora
Summary: What if Viki send some single girls to their respective mate?


**Warning** : Grammar errors, Spoilers and Out of Characters.

**Disclaimer** : Suikoden belongs to Konami but this fan fiction belongs to me.

**Summary** : What if Viki send some single girls to their respective mate?

* * *

><p>Hi everybody, this is a one-shot, I made it upon request from LucaBlightIsPUCA. I hope you like it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Match-making by Viki<strong>

In the morning at North Window Castle, everyone seemed to enjoy their activities, including a certain couple.

"Hix, are you tired? Here I brought some foods for you, eat up." Tengaar seduced.

"Hey, you two, go somewhere else, barrack isn't a place for date." Viktor teased.

"Mind your own business." Tengaar burst.

Viktor then dragged Tengaar and Hix out the barrack.

"You okay, Tengaar." Hix asked.

"I will kick that bear's ass."

Tengaar then saw a group of girls near the lake, and then came closer to overhear their conversation.

"Ah, picnic sure is relaxing." Nanami said while drinking a tea.

"Yes, we should do it more often." Karen said.

"I want to go picnic with Flik." Nina said.

"Keep on dreaming." Eilie said boldly.

"What about you, at least I am trying to seduce Flik, you only stand around near Riou's room." Nina burst.

"Shut up." Eilie buzzed.

"Enough of that, please." Annallee said mildly.

"Why you care about boys so much?" Ayda said.

"So, you don't care about boys, Ayda." Meg demanded.

"What's so important about them?" Ayda said.

"I thought the same." Nanami said mildly.

"Really, so you don't have anything for Jowy." Karen chuckled.

"Of course not, Jowy is just a friend, besides he is married." Nanami said.

"I am jealous with Tengaar and Hix." Nina sighed.

"They are so different, how did they get together?" Meg asked.

"Well, they are lucky, I think." Annallee guessed.

"What do you think Viki?" Nanami said while elbowing Viki who sat in her left side.

"ZZZZZZZZZZ."

"Huh, she is asleep, since when was she asleep?" Nina puzzled.

"VIKIIIIIIII, WAKE UP." Nanami shouted while shaking Viki's body.

Viki surprised and teleported everyone there except herself and…

"Huh, where am I?" Viki confused.

"Why I am the only one left, where did you send the others?"

"Oh, hi Eilie, didn't we on a picnic, where is everybody?"

"Don't ask me."

"Hi, mind if we join you."

"Oh Tengaar, Hix." Eilie said.

"Actually, we overhear your conversation." Tengaar said.

"Oh, really." Eilie said.

**Meanwhile with Ayda.**

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH." Ayda screamed. "Where am I?"

"Oh hi Ayda."

"Kinnison, why are you here?"

"What's happen to you?"

Ayda looked around.

"Isn't this in front of the castle?"

"Of course."

"Oh, I thought Viki would teleport me somewhere else."

"Oh, so that's what's happen to you, let me help you."

**Meanwhile with Annallee.**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH." Annallee screamed. "Someone help me."

"Are you alright Annallee?"

"Where am I?"

"You're in war room."

"Oh, so I am still in castle."

"Did you get teleport by Viki?"

"Yes."

"Do you want me to help you?"

"Oh, that's very kind of you, Klaus."

**Meanwhile with Karen.**

"AAHHHHHHHHHHH." Karen screamed. "Now, where am I?"

"Hi Karen, you look beautiful."

"Ah, it's you Sheena, where am I?"

"You're in front of me."

Karen sweat-dropped and looked around.

"Ah, so I am in the backstage."

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

Karen sweat-dropped.

**Meanwhile with Meg.**

"AAAHHHHHHHHH." Meg screamed. "Oh my god, what's happen to me?"

"Get of me."

Meg looked below, it turned out she landed on someone.

"Oh Koyu, why are you there?"

"I am the one who want to ask."

Meg got up.

"So where am I?"

"What are you talking about, you in the castle of course, where else?"

Meg looked around.

"Ah, isn't this in the port."

"Yes, you are."

**Meanwhile with Nina.**

"AAHHHHHHHHHH." Nina screamed.

Everyone there looked at her.

"Nina, don't tell me Viki teleported you here."

"Yes, so where is Flik?"

"He is in the restaurant."

Nina ran out from there.

"She is gone Flik, you can come out from under the table."

"Ah, thanks Viktor, you save me."

"Now, you better treat me some drinks."

**Meanwhile with Nanami.**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH." Nanami screamed. "Ouch my body's hurt so much."

"You landed on the stone tablet of course your body will hurt."

"Luc, why don't you help me?"

"Why should I?"

"What! Do you want me to tell Riou. He will punish you when I tell him about it."

"I doubt that."

"I will crush you."

"You sure you can do that."

"Just see."

**Back to Viki, Eilie, Tengaar and Hix.**

"So basically, that's how I and Hix got together." Tengaar bragged.

"Ah, actually I don't really understand." Eilie sighed.

"Well then, good luck with you, let's go Hix."

Tengaar and Hix left.

"I better go find Rina, Viki what's about you?"

"ZZZZZZZZZZ."

Eilie sighed. "Huh, perhaps I better left before she teleport me somewhere unknown."

Eilie left while Viki continued to sleep for sometimes until someone saw her then approached her.

"Viki, what are you doing here alone? Did you sleep? Viki wake up."

Viki surprised then teleport the person.

"What? Who talk just now? Huh where is everybody, did they go back, maybe I should go back too?" Viki confused.

Viki left while the person she teleported landed not far from there.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH."

"Oh my god. Riou, are you alright?"

"Eilie, where am I?"

"Well, in front of your room."

"Oh, that's good. I thought Viki will send me somewhere far."

"Oh, so Viki teleported you here."

"Yes."

"Do you mind if we spend time together for a while?"

"I don't mind, I got free time after all."

**The next morning.**

"So, what's happen to you yesterday?" Nanami asked.

"Oh, finally I asked Riou to spend time with me." Eilie pleased.

"Kinnison confessed to me yesterday." Ayda blushed.

"Oh really, what's your answer?" Annallee said intensely.

"I accept him." Ayda blushed.

"Oh, that's so cute." Annallee said.

"What about you Annallee?" Ayda demanded.

"Well, I chatted together with Klaus." Annallee replied.

"Klaus? Doesn't he like Sierra?" Nanami asked.

"I don't think so, did something happen to you Karen?" Nina said.

"Sheena asked me to go on a date." Karen replied.

"What's your answer?" Ayda demanded.

"I said yes." Karen replied.

"What!" Nanami startled.

"Don't you know, he is a playboy!" Nina said.

"Well, I was bored." Karen replied calmly.

"You are lucky, I searched all over the castle, but I didn't find Flik." Nina scowled.

"He must be hiding." Nanami guessed.

"Now Meg, what's happen to you yesterday?" Nina said.

"I was fishing with Koyu." Meg replied.

"What!" Nina surprised.

"Why you so surprised?" Meg asked.

"Nothing. Now, how's about you, Nanami?" Nina demanded.

Nanami blushed. "Nothing happen to me."

"Your face told otherwise." Eilie said.

"Ah fine, I was fighting with Luc." Nanami said.

"Fighting? That's so weird of you." Nina confused.

"Then, why are you blushing?" Meg said.

**Flashback begin.**

"Give up already, you tomboy girl."

Luc hit Nanami then made her fell to the ground then Luc crouched down to her face.

"Never, you cold brash."

"Oh hi, Nanami, Luc, what are you two doing?"

"Viki!" Nanami and Luc said together.

"You two seem to have fun together."

Nanami and Luc then realized that they position just like they were about to kiss.

"We are not." Nanami and Luc said together while blushing and move away from each other.

"All right, wait, achoo."

Nanami and Luc disappeared.

"Huh, where did they go?" Viki confused.

**Flashback end.**

"Wow, I don't know what to say?" Eilie puzzled.

"Where did you get teleport?" Nina demanded.

"To the man bathroom." Nanami blushed.

"Seriously." Meg said.

"And we accidentally kiss when we fell also everyone there looked at us." Nanami blushed.

They laughed except Nanami and…

"Achooo."

They disappeared except Viki and…

"Not again."

"Huh, what's happen?"

"Viki, why did you keep fell asleep and sneezed?"

"Oh Nanami, where is the other?"

"You sent them to match-making."

* * *

><p>Well, that's it I could get, sorry if you don't like it. Please review me. Thank you for read my fan fiction.<p> 


End file.
